Nos veremos otra vez
by Link no Sou
Summary: <html><head></head>Traducción del fic "We will definitely meet again" Es un fic muy triste ubicado al final del arco del futuro. 10051. Shonen-ai. Pensamientos de Byakuran en sus últimos momentos y de como Shoichi Irie cree firmemente que se verán de nuevo.</html>


**We Will Definitely Meet Again**

Todo está resonando.

Se escucha como se quiebra, la Barrera del Cielo está rota.

La colisión de los dos ataques tan poderosos causo un terremoto.

Ya sabía que este era el fin, ya sabía que no ganaría.

Por alguna extraña razón, lo sabía desde el inicio.

Esto es solo un juego después de todo, y todo juego tiene un final.

Sé que voy a morir.

Y estoy aceptando ese hecho.

Uni se ha ido, solo queda una de las seis verdaderas coronas fúnebres, y...creo que realmente he llegado muy lejos.

No es que me este dando por vencido, estoy dando una verdadera batalla ¿Saben? Estoy dando todo, y realmente me he divertido mucho...

Pero el hecho es que Él me dejó, él me traicionó, sabía que lo haría.

Y lo deje.

Entonces, casi lo mato.

No me sorprendería que me odiara ahora. O que me haya odiado desde antes.

Le he tratado muy mal los últimos años.

Y sonreí ahora, una verdadera sonrisa, regresando hasta uno de mis más preciados recuerdos.

'No es como si realmente odiara todo lo humano' pensé.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Era una tarde soleada, al día siguiente a los exámenes de mitad de período (semestre).

Un hombre de cabello blanco cerca del final de su adolescencia estaba simplemente caminando por el campus de la escuela, respirando el aire fresco después de un arduo trabajo. Tenía la boleta de calificaciones en la mochila en ese instante, no la había revisado aún, pero su rostro estaba tranquilo.

Estaba bastante confiado respecto a sus resultados en la prueba; después de todo, fue obligado a comenzar a estudiar dos semanas antes de los exámenes.

_"Ow!"_

_"Deja de dormir Byakuran-san" Un pelirrojo ansioso dijo, guardando el libro que había utilizado para golpear a su amigo albino._

_"Pero Sho-chan, los exámenes no empiezan hasta dentro de dos semanas" Intento razonar el de pelo blanco que acababa de ser despertado rudamente de su siesta de la tarde._

_"Pero al paso que estas, no creo que dejar todo sea una buena. Así que tome estos libros" el pelirrojo, Irie Shoichi, explicó._

_"Pero es ABURRIDO" Se quejó Byakuran._

_Shoichi suspiró. "Muy bien, ¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato entonces? Si consigues mejores calificaciones que yo en los exámenes de mitad de periodo, podrás hacer lo que tú quieras, no intervendré, e incluso puedes llevarme contigo. ¿Qué tal suena eso?" Declaró._

_Byakuran lo pensó por un momento._

_"¿Cualquier cosa?"_

_"Cualquier cosa...que sea razonable." Agregó el pelirrojo._

_Byakuran sonrió. "Trato"_

Reía ante el recuerdo. Entonces pudo notar un rostro familiar entre la multitud de estudiantes.

"¡SHO-CHAN!" Gritó, llamando al pelirrojo. Este le miró y de inmediato corrió hacía él.

"Byakuran-san por fin te encuentro" Dijo Shoichi, sin aliento debido a la carrera.

La sonrisa de Byakuran se volvió más amplia.

"¿Has visto ya tu boleta?" Preguntó.

"No" Negó el pelirrojo con su cabeza. "Te estaba buscando para que pudiéramos ver los resultados juntos" respondió.

"Bien Sho-chan, me pregunto...¿Qué podríamos hacer hoy?" Bromeó Byakuran.

"No seas tan arrogante Byakuran-san, aún no sabemos el resultado" Dijo Shoichi. Byakuran sonrió.

"Listos..."

"Adelante"

Ambos sacaron sus boletas de calificación.

"Uso..." El color desaparecía de la cara de Shoichi. La sonrisa de Byakuran solo se volvió más grande.

Shoichi obtuvo 99.

Byakuran obtuvo **100.**

"¡BYAKURAN SAN! ¡SI ERES CAPAZ DE OBTENER UNA CALIFICACIÓN TAN ALTA ¿POR QUÉ NO TOMAS LAS COSAS MÁS ENSERIO?" Fue el regaño que llegó del menor de ambos.

Byakuran solo se rió.

"Bueno Sho-chan, gané esta apuesta así que..." procedió a arrastrar al pelirrojo hacía la salida del campus escolar.

"¿Qu-? ¿Ahora? ¿Por qué?" Shoichi tartamudeo, mientras trataba de zafarse de las garras del otro, sin embargo, sus esfuerzos eran inútiles.

"Ahora Sho-chan, gané la apuesta así que puedo hacer lo que yo quiera, ¿Recuerdas?" Explicó Byakuran como si hablara con un niño.

Shoichi no dijo nada durante unos momentos, luego solo dio un suspiro de derrota. "Está bien" y luego se sonrojó al darse cuenta que Byakuran sostenía su mano.

La sonrisa de Byakuran se volvió más brillante.

"Perfecto, primera parada, el parque de diversiones"

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

_'Nunca había conocido personas que podían generar sentimientos tan cálidos y difusos, que pudieran hacer que el corazón doliera con solo pequeños gestos'_

Su sonrisa.

Su risa.

El modo en que sostiene su estomago cuando está nervioso.

La forma en que sus mejillas se coloran cuando esta avergonzado.

…

_'Pero siempre había pensado... ¿No hay algo que falte? ¿No lo cree usted también Vongola Decimo?'_

Sonreí

_'Ahaha, esos ojos me dicen que usted no está del todo de acuerdo'_

Yo antes creía que siempre estaría a mi lado, que estaríamos juntos por siempre.

Pero eso ya no puede ocurrir.

No es culpa de Sho-chan haberse ido con los Vongola en este juego.

No es su culpa que esto me este ocurriendo.

No es su culpa que ahora me sienta aún más...vacio.

No, en absoluta.

Es mía.

Sonreí sin ganas.

Cerré los ojos, listo para al fin ver mi fin.

"POR FAVOR ¡ALTO!"

Ara… ¿Estoy oyendo cosas?

"¡Byakuran-san! ¡Byakuran-san!"

Logré abrir mis ojos y Sho-chan estaba frente a mí. Me percaté que aún no había sido pulverizado, y que el Vongola decimo nos miraba con una cara llena de asombro.

"¡JUUDAIME!" Oí gritar a alguien, pero yo estaba demasiado cansado como para comprender que estaba ocurriendo. Mis ojos solo estaban fijos en el pelirrojo frente a mí.

"... ¿Sho-chan?" Pregunté suavemente.

"Byakuran-san… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuviste que hacer algo como esto? ¿Por qué tenías que llegar tan lejos? Si no...si tú no...si tu no hubieras..." Las lágrimas caían por su rostro.

Extendí mi mano para limpiarlas.

Tomo fuertemente mi mano.

"¿Por qué Byakuran-san? ¿Por qué hiciste esto? ¿Cuál era tu propósito? No sé qué te volvió tan obsesivo con tu poder. No tendría que haber acabado así. Podríamos estar jugando alguna partida inocente de Choice todavía. ¿Por qué?" Las lágrimas de Sho-chan fluían.

"¿Sho-chan está enojado conmigo? No te gustaba lo que hacía." Dije.

"No Byakuran-san, No estoy enojado contigo, nunca podría enfadarme contigo, pero ODIABA lo que estabas haciendo, y me odio por habértelo permitido" Admitió.

"Entonces ¿Por qué no me detuviste?" Le pregunté.

Me miró confundido y un poco sorprendido.

"Tú podrías haberme pedido que parase. Si era Sho-chan entonces yo te hubiera seguido"

Sho-chan parecía petrificado.

Me sentí tan culpable.

"Yo...Yo... ¡LO SIENTO! Esto ha sido mi culpa. Todo ha sido mi culpa. Si no hubiera jugado con los repuestos de la Bazooka de los diez años, si hubiera aceptado mi futuro actual, si no hubiera despertado los poderes de Byakuran-san, si hubiera intentado hablar contigo sobre ello...Si yo no fuera un completo IDIOTA entonces nada de esto habría sucedido. Tsunayoshi-kun y los demás no habrían tenido que pasar por estas dificultades, ¡Byakuran-san no habría tenido que morir!"

"Yo no te hubiera conocido" Dije.

Me miró y le sonreí tristemente.

"Si nada de esto hubiera ocurrido entonces yo no habría conocido a Sho-chan. Pero no es que eso suceda. No es culpa de Sho-chan. Es toda mía. Me deje absorber por este juego, me...obsesione. Tan obsesionado que no me di cuenta cuando Sho-chan se fue de mi lado, ni siquiera vi todo el dolor que te cause. Lo lamento Sho-chan" Le sonreí de todo corazón, usando toda la fuerza que quedaba en mi para tomar su rostro y limpiar sus lágrimas.

"Byakuran-san…"

"Ne, Sho-chan... ¿Crees que nos volveremos a ver?" Le pregunté.

Sus ojos se endurecieron con una determinación sincera.

"Por supuesto que nos veremos de nuevo" Tomo mi mano en su mejilla "Lo haremos en un mundo paralelo. Y esta vez, pasaremos nuestras vidas en paz; seremos verdaderos y normales amigos, jugando y saliendo como antes. Encontraremos trabajos normales y...y-" Detuve su hablar.

"Arigatou Sho-chan, Hontou ni Ureshii. Soushite…" Me incline hasta su oído y le susurre mis últimas palabras.

Sonreí por última vez antes de caer en la oscuridad.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Presente*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

El sonido de la alarma resonó por la habitación, causando descontento en, el antes dormido pelirrojo que saltó de la cama...literalmente.

"Itai..." Murmuró el pelirrojo mientras se sobaba la cabeza antes de correr al baño para alistarse para el día que empezaba.

Han pasado un par de meses desde que la batalla del futuro termino, y desde que Irie Shocihi tiene esa parte de sus recuerdos.

Pero a él sin embargo, algo más llegó junto con los recuerdos.

"Ya me voy" Anunció mientras salía de casa, camino a su escuela.

Una vez dentro del salón, Shoichi suspiró profundamente. _'Me pregunto que estará haciendo Byakuran-san. Este es el presente así que...'_

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando la campana anuncio el inicio de las clases, tan solo unos segundos después el profesor entro.

"Muy bien todos, cálmense, tenemos un nuevo estudiante. Acaba de ser transferido desde Italia"

Un joven alto entro a la habitación.

Al verlo, Shoichi sintió que su corazón estaba por estallar y las lágrimas casi caían por sus mejillas.

Este joven poseía cabello blanco y ojos purpuras.

"Hola a todos, mi nombre es Gesso Byakuran. Yoroshiku onegai ishismasu" Mostró una sonrisa increíblemente brillante y amable, haciéndolo lucir como un ángel.

Por supuesto, todas las chicas de la clase se desmayaron.

"¿Si, Irie-kun?" La voz del profesor lo hizo salir del trance en el que había entrado sin darse cuenta. Se encontró a sí mismo de pie y mirando hacía el nuevo estudiante.

Se coloro de un claro color rojo y musitó un "Lo lamento señorita" antes de sentarse.

Y noto a Byakuran mirarlo directamente. Logró formar una tímida sonrisa, aunque se encontraba muy incomodo, y podía sentir como sus mejillas se volvían rojas al instante.

_'¿Byakuran-san sabrá? ¿También habrá obtenido sus memorias? No, estoy bastante seguro de que no. Pero eso es algo bueno, porque ahora solo es un chico común.'_

Shoichi sonrió inconscientemente y de pronto vio un par de ojos purpura justo frente a él.

Se sonrojo de nuevo.

"B-B-Byakuran-san!" Chilló.

"Kawaii!" El albino dijo de pronto frente a él. Solo se sonrojo más fuertemente.

"Uhm… hai?" Preguntó aún con su voz chillona.

"Nada, lo siento" Byakuran sonrió de nuevo, antes de sentarse en el lugar vacio justo a su lado.

Todos estaban mirándolos y Shoichi sentía que quería hundirse en un agujero debido a la vergüenza.

Byakuran seguía mirándolo.

"Así que, tu nombre es Irie-kun ¿No?" Preguntó.

"H-hai. Irie S-Shoichi es mi nombre" Dijo tartamudeando.

"Entonces es Sho-chan" El albino afirmó con entusiasmo. Shoichi sentía como si su corazón fuera a salir de su caja torácica.

Pero, sonrió. _'Parece que Byakuran-san nunca cambiará. Es tan alegre como siempre, pero ahora no siento esa siniestra aura ya. Es bueno volverle a ver, aunque no esperaba que fuera transferido aquí'_ la sonrisa de Shoichi se ensancho.

Las clases se desarrollaron sin contratiempos; Byakuran era tan flojo como él le recordaba. Pero no se atrevía a subestimar al chico; era muy inteligente pese a su apariencia.

Shoichi reía ante la idea. Recordando una memoria que había recibido y apreciado.

"Ne ne, Sho-chan" Se volteo hacía la derecha, viendo el rostro de la única persona en la que había estado pensando sin parar desde que había recibido los recuerdos de TODA su vida.

"Hai Byakuran-san?" preguntó, mientras terminaba de sacar su almuerzo.

Byakuran sonrió "¿Quieres que almorcemos juntos? Y ¿Podrías mostrarme los alrededores?" preguntó.

Shoichi se volvió a poner rojo. Estaba ocurriendo muy seguido ese día.

"Uhm, no me importaría pero... ¿P-p-por qué yo?" Shoichi preguntó cortésmente.

Byakuran mantenía una mirada pensativa en su joven rostro y luego volvió a sonreír brillantemente. "En realidad no lo sé, pero siento como si te conociera de toda mi vida. Porque Sho-chan es Sho-chan supongo" declaró antes de tomar su propio almuerzo.

Shoichi sonrió. "Eso está bien entonces"

_"Arigatou Sho-chan, Hontou ni Ureshii. Soushite…"_

_'Yo también Byakuran-san. Pero por ahora, solo quiero que seas mi amigo. Mi mejor amigo. Justo como antes...'_

_"Te amo"_

* * *

><p><em>Notas del autor: Bueno, por fin terminé este fic.<em>

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Por favor dejen un review._

_Y si ustedes quieren podría intentar hacer una secuela, tal vez incluso un fic de varios capítulos._

_XD_

_De cualquier forma, por favor dejen un review._

_Disclaimer: Yo no poseo KHR porque si lo hiciera entonces el final del arco del futuro hubiera incluido una parte llorosa 10051 como esta._

_Notas del traductor: _Unf. Fue difícil hacer esto y más porque yo no he visto del todo Reborn pero, en realidad esta parejita se gano mi corazón tan rápido que siento que ver el final será como que se me rompa mi corazón, en fin. Espero que la traducción les agrade xD dejen reviews~


End file.
